Chiyoko Tsubaki
Chiyoko Tsubaki (千代 子 椿)is a childhood friend of Taiju and is unconsciously in love with Senku. Before she turned into stone, she was a model who wanted to become an actress. She is also known as Baka-Chi (as Senku calls her). She is a member of Six Wise Generals (originally Five Wise Generals) responsible for mathematical science and engineering. Along with Gen is the most strategic in terms of performing missions (she often finds ways to avoid work, if he can). She is also very good at the deceit of others, which often causes that even the Kingdom of science does not know what she means. Personality Chiyoko are presented as a sweet and friendly girl who does everything in her power to enable a positive assessment of the press and paparazzi. Being in the media industry generally. In addition, she is ready to do everything in her power to get what she wants, wherever she feels grown. Despite her faults, she is polite and willing to help. Despite the fact that Senku has known since childhood, she was surprised by the diligence of Chiyoko, who believes that he wants to get something, you have to earn. She is very concerned about the life of the other being, it may be related to the fact that I saw the death of my mother and the accident of her brother. Chiyoko doesn't understand why so many people want to become someone like her. Sometimes he hardly believes in her skills, thinking she doesn't help Senku and Tajiu. When your "weak" side appears, it tends to remember your brother's words and download a smile. Appearance Chiyoko is a beautiful young woman of medium height with a slim but rounded figure, delicate face, red-chestnut eyes and brown hair tied in a ponytail. Looks like a person who appears to be a mixed American-Japanese heritage. After waking up, she had two new fossils on her back in the shape of a butterfly. She is not like her older brother, Shiumu, but she has eyes of the same color. Her clothing consists of a raw, white dress with a massive belt. The neckline of her dress is 'held' by two navy blue belts. She has similar sandals to Kohaku. After meeting Kaseki, admiring his abilities, she asked for shields. Chiyoko wears shield the back like Kohaku. When they were given katanas, she asked for short double blades, which she was used to. Skills Chiyoko is athletic and durable. She is a very good swimmer. Chiyoko participates in a drama club and specializes in imitating the voice - the voice of a girl or boy. Chiyoko is not very eager to act, after the situation begins Chiyoko copes well with the role, thanks to his excessive dramatic spirit. She is very happy with his body, which he considers another aspect of becoming an actress. From a child who wants to become an actress, but the news that if he starts with 'bad' roles, does not rise high, so he decides to become a model who will be at the peak of fame, changing her profession to acting. Kikku The brother's leadership influenced Chiyoko's training habits, which, combined with her 'hard work' philosophy, allowed Chiyoko to improve quickly. Jej kopnięcia są niezwykle silne, po czym zawsze krzyczy „kikku”, jak się nazywa. Chiyoko może atakować przez długi czas. „Kikku ki” to drugi poziom tych kopnięć, używa go tylko wtedy, gdy czuje się bardzo zagrożony. Physical skills Chiyoko has great strength and strength, helps Tajiu in hunting and despite appearances, she hunts animals on average. But sh more significant feature is combined and agility, which makes it very skillful in close combat. She has quick reflexes because she was able to easily bypass Tsukasa's attack. In addition, Chiyoko is a very good swimmer who can swim with a wounded leg. Mathematical Science Despite all the flaws, Chiyoko is a very good mathematician. Her intelligence in this area is very high, probably on par with Senk. She is amazing when it comes to remembering events and determining the time they took place. She is a perfect example that sport and preety do not mean that someone is stupid. Hunting Chiyoko is an excellent hunter. She easily caught a boar that she and Tajiu wanted to fry. He's one of the most reliable people when it comes to hunting. Crafting Chiyoko is a very good craftswoman who earned Kaseki's respect because of her viewers about 'future craftsmanship'. Very quickly raises new techniques, understanding by nature how to use craft methods. He can craft items from Senku's schematics with little practice together with Kaseki. It can even create extremely complex structures, including motors and vacuum tubes. Senku admits that Kaseka and Chiyoko's skills far outweigh his skills. Endurance She gained strength as a model and swimmer. When she was a model, she was able to withstand two days without sleep. It's just that her mind is strong, her body is hard to hurt. Weaknesses Cute Despite her 'hardness' personality, Chiyoko can't hurt anything sweet, she can be exposed to use to save a cute monkey. Bold In a bad sense, too fast; unreasonable freedoms are available; with help or confident; lack of modesty or restraint; rude; cheeky. Sudden, insolent, insolent, brass, brash. Naive Chiyoko is too naive, of which Senku often laughs. She takes everything too seriously and often believes in absurd superstitions, ideas. Seducer Chiyoko is very seductive and often flirts understandable and unconsciously, she is often used to deal with others. Her seduction often causes her trouble. History Before she came to Japan, Chiyoko was born somewhere in Africa (although she was Japanese), from where she was brought from a refugee camp with her brother and mother. In kindergarten she was threatened and when she finally reacted to the bully, slapping him in the face, the teacher took his side and told her that girls like her would not marry. A week after these events, she saw Senku who had struck junior high school students with his machine, and so their relationship began, which in time changed into friendship (falling in love). Immediately after this event her mother and her brother had a car accident, which Kuri (mother Chiyoko) did not she survived. At one point in her life she became independent and worked on various jobs to stay afloat. She managed to find a house that was once the place of storage of its owner. One day, after being released from another job, she decided to fulfill her dreams of becoming an actress and shared her life plan. According to the plan, she was to become a model who would change her profession to actor at the height of straying. She went to the casting, which she came across 'by accident' and was immediately employed. After a short time, she signed a contract with a well-known promotional company. Trivia * The first name Chiyoko, just like the name Senku, starts with 'sen' (千 thousand) and 'daj' (代 generation) and 'ko' (子 child), which gives Chiyoko (Child of a Thousand Generation).Her surname Tsubaki consists only of 'tsubaki' (椿 camellia),that is, the name of a flower meaning, among others, perfection and sophistication. * Her specific laugh is 'Kikiki', she is very similar to Iseki's laugh. * The Chiyoko song before becoming a stone is called 'Crier' originally Scop sings it, but several times Chiyo sang it to her brother (fanfic). After becoming a human again her song changed to 'Kikoemasuka' performed by Koinu. She sang her second song to people in Ishigami Village in Christmas Eve (fanfic). * She is inspired by several characters: from the story from Carole, and behavior from Angele from the anime 'Carole and Tuesday'. Her goal is also very similar to the goal of Yumemi Yumemite from the anime 'Kakegurui'. Quotes * If I want to get something, I have to get it myself. I can't rely on others !!! * (To Senku) 'I felt out of place since I was a child. Winning and bragging ... fear ... even when I won money at the Academy ... something was wrong. Nothing has ever pleased me. I felt it only once. Because of ... acting. Again. I just want to conceive again. I feel so ... It may seem silly to you, but I need this warmth! ' * (To Senku) 'What I'm asking for is extraordinary, but ... Show me what it means to risk it!' * (To Tajiu) 'I'm a little jealous of the two of you. I want someone to have the same relationship with me. ' * (To Chrome)'It's better to have volume than absolutely right. So I win. Give me a bed' * (To Kinro) 'Selected minds are always violently attacked by mediocrity, which is difficult to understand that someone can refuse blind obedience to superstition, instead, boldly and honestly proclaiming their views. And you are guarding and you are not outstanding or average, it's pathetic. ' * (To Gen) 'It's okay. Don't comfort me, don't feel sorry for me. I don't require you to be with me, I can handle it. It is okay. Do not worry about me. Do nothing for me, sometimes I think of days when I want to be alone.' Category:Female Category:Senku Category:Character Category:Kingdom of Science